Realization
by Iwao
Summary: Hermione and Draco are on the run. By themselves. So, what was bound to happen, does happen.


**REALIZATION**

I am not sure what woke me. Opening my eyes in the pitch black alcove all I hear is the incessant beating of rain against the canvas roof of the tent. It's been raining for what feels like an age, but the heat is still unrelenting. I pile my damp curls up and away from my neck, my vest and knickers plastered to my skin. Merlin, it's hot. I close my eyes again letting the rhythmic beat of raindrops lull me back to sleep. And then there it is, that sound I heard before, a low cry between a groan and a whimper coming from the bed next to mine. _Malfoy_. I try to ignore it, but he does it again. Maybe he is unwell, or having a nightmare; Godric knows it wouldn't be surprising, all things considered. When I hear it for a third time I know I have to make sure he's alright. I reach under my pillow to find my wand. "Lumos", I whisper.

Leaving my bed I tiptoe across to his. Under the soft glow of my wand I look down at the sleeping wizard laying there. It strikes me hard, how beautiful he is clad only in his boxer shorts, his platinum blond hair damp and ruffled. A thin sheen of perspiration seems to cover his entire body. His usually pale skin has a blushed hue, and as I watch his lips part, his breathing quickening, shallow and hot. An intense groan seems to rise from deep within his chest, and his hips buck slightly. I look past his flushed neck down the ivory expanse of his torso and my eyes suddenly take in the huge tent in his boxers. _Sweet mother of Circe_, I inwardly exclaim as my brain registers what that means. I know now that I am intruding on a very private moment, but find myself unable to move, of tearing my eyes away from him. His hips buck again, and his erection finds freedom through the opening in his underwear. Even to me it looks ridiculously hard, and I feel an irrational urge to reach down and caress it.

What am I thinking? I can't like this man, beautiful or not. These last few weeks on the run, relaying only on him for companionship and safety, haven't really been a picnic. Acerbic, arrogant, insufferable git that he is. And yet, well, I have to admit sometimes funny and witty and charming and _exasperating_…

Just then, moaning softly, Malfoy wraps his own hand around his engorged shaft, keeping his fingers still as his hips begin to sway. My eyes widen as I see his pre-cum seeping, pooling like drops of nectar, flowing down the length of his cock. "Hermione" he moans breathlessly as he unconsciously rubs his thumb over the head, spreading his juices, making it glisten in the wand- light, panting hard. "Hermione, I… ah" his breath catches in his throat and he bites his lip, throwing his head back. His desire is so patent it makes my heart somersault in my chest. I keep watching as my heart gallops and I'm rooted to the spot as he sighs and groans, making love to himself with his own hand. And with each moan, my womb tightens and melts. Every time he whispers my name, it tugs at the edges of my soul. And still I keep looking, frozen and burning.

I can't stand it any longer. Every inch of my body is on fire as I watch him masturbate to dreams of me. I can feel my own lust now heightened to an unbearable need deep in my gut, my nipples taut and erect, my juices flowing freely down my thighs, my arousal more intense than anything I have ever felt. Leaving my wand on the bedside table still casting its pale light on us, I crawl between his spread out legs. Careful not to disturb him, I hesitatingly touch the tip of my tongue to his hardness in a slow circling motion, tasting the sweetness of his essence while testing the depth of his slumber. I'm ready to bolt if he stirs. When he doesn't wake I grow bolder, closing my lips and swirling my tongue around the head of his cock, flicking it across the slit. His moans deepen and his hand lets go, pulling now at the sheets. My mouth replaces his hand and gradually, gently, I begin to glide my lips up and down his length, a bit further each time. I'm taking him deeper with each stroke, tasting him fully each time I swirl my tongue around him. He feels incredibly hard, and hot, and heavenly. I slide my hand inside his boxers and lightly stroke his balls with the tips of my fingers. I feel them twitch at my touch and as I increase the pace or my mouth on his shaft they seem to tighten in my hand. He won't last long now, I realize. And I want him so very much…

Awkwardly I remove my knickers before I straddle him, careful not to bump against his hips, the tip of his rock- hard cock just nudging my entrance. He is moaning loudly now, his hips bucking and his breathing rough and uneven, head still thrown back. Bracing myself, I slide the head of his cock inside my aching, sopping wet entrance. His breath hitches and he seems to grow still. Closing my eyes I ease it in inch by inch, my walls parting for him, tight and silky with my juices. My need is so intense I'm almost in pain. I bite my lip hard to stop myself form crying out, and I taste my own blood. Finally he is inside me, so deep, buried in me to the hilt. Sweet Merlin's beard, the pleasure is unbearable! I begin to rock my hips ever so slightly, that small friction and incredible fullness enough to make me lose control and I know I won't take long to fall over the edge. I can feel my climax nearing. I need to come, desperately.

Suddenly, a pair of hands firmly grips my hips, keeping them still. My head jerks forwards as I open my eyes. Malfoy is staring at me, his grey- silvery eyes wide and slightly unfocused, an utterly confused look in them. "Granger, what… what are you doing?" His voice is thick and hoarse with lust and slumber. At that same moment, cheeks blazing and wishing the earth would swallow me, my orgasm explodes, more intense and uncontrollable than any I have ever had. My inner walls contract hard and tight and then let go as I come all over his shaft, shaking from head to toe, and a loud, pained moan escapes my lips.

Everything happens very fast. As he sees me come undone and feels the waves of my climax on his cock, a deep growl that is almost feral seems to shake his whole being. And before I can react, he has switched our positions without ever pulling out and I'm cradling him with my whole body. His mouth finds mine and he kisses me with a fierce desperation, his tongue seeking, proving, demanding, just as he slams deep into me, his pace increasing with each thrust. And gods, I never want him to stop. I am on fire just as much as he is and I adjust my pace to his, meeting him halfway, taking him as completely as he is taking me, our desperate need making our rhythm more and more erratic. 

He's losing control. I can sense it in the way he's trembling, and I know. "Hermione, I need to come, I'm going to ... ah.." I feel his whole body tense as he slams wildly deep into me once and again and one last time. "I can't.. Hermione!" And as he calls my name he comes hard, crying out his release with a moan so intense it makes my heart ache. Liquid fire pours into me, and I feel him pulsating and spurting and melting in waves, over and over. My walls clamp around that searing rod and ripple and contract, wanting to milk every last drop he has to offer as the spasms riddle his body for what feels like an eternity. At last, he shudders to a halt and collapses, pulling me into a feverish embrace, still whimpering softly. I close my eyes, intensely aware of his skin, of his scent, of the feel of him softening inside me. I try to pull out. "Don't", he stops me, pushing back against my hips, "please." I hold him hard to my heart. He's still trembling. 

I don't know how long we lie there in each other's arms, trying to slow our breathing, hearts still racing, our needs sated and spent at last. Neither of us says a word, but the silence is oddly soothing. A lifetime later I feel his lips seek mine again, soft and gentle this time, searching for an answer to a wordless question. My heart skips a beat as he runs the tip of his tongue across my lips, and I part them, letting him in as I deepen the kiss. I open my eyes and gaze right into his, and the sheer joy I see shining in those liquid pools of quicksilver takes my breath away. My arms circle his neck and I tangle my fingers in his soft silken hair. My heart soars. He's kissing me like he wants to weld his soul to mine. And I think, _I know_, that I would let him.

Within that certainty I suddenly grasp the answer to his unspoken question, realization as plain and clear as a ray of sunlight breaking through grey clouds. "I love you, Draco", I whisper the unquestionable truth. And I can hear the wonder in my own voice.


End file.
